Left Alone
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: They have defeated Cronus but Theresa loses four of her friends. Now she and her two other friends gets seperate. Now she is left alone: will she marry and have children or will she be forever left alone?
1. They're Gone

It's been awhile since I've written something in English in the Class of the Titans fandom. So, yeah, that means that it's sort of my come back. Yes, this story will be a Theresa one. At first I thought I would put this in a single chapter but I decided to put it in more than one chapter.

However, the first chapter is short, in case you guys didn't notice, but in later chapters it will be a little bit longer. The only reason why it's a Theresa story is because I've felt like doing a story on her for a while. Also, mostly for the Theresa fans around the world. Now let's stop talking and let's go on with the story.

Criticisms and reviews are welcome. _Thank you for **Lindsey7618** to BETA this chapter_.

* * *

><p>This was it, they were finally finished with Cronus, they were finally free. Cronus grinned as he saw Herry falling on the ground. Herry tries to come up again but fails. Cronus turns to Jay. "It's finished, Jay."<p>

"I don't think so, Cronus." Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. They still had a chance to beat Cronus. Only Herry was down until Jay heard someone else fall. Cronus walked backwards until he falls. Cronus was finally back in Tartarus, where the heroes wanted him to be. However, when the trap closed, another one had fallen on the ground.

Jay turned around to see that four of his friends had passed out. Jay turns to Theresa as he said, "Call the gods to bring them. It has been two hours. Do you think we should tell their parents the news?."

"I guess," Theresa answered.

Jay nodded as Neil went to Aphrodite to say goodbye. Soon the three heroes went to say goodbye to all of the gods and soon the three left the school. When the three returned to the brownstone, Jay and Neil started to pack their things as Theresa stared in shock. She went to Jay as he smiled weakly at her. He caressed her cheek softly.

He whispered in her ear, "Will you leave with me?"

Theresa smiled weakly but suddenly her smile disappeared and a tear went down her cheek. "I'm sorry Jay, but the answer is no. My heart will always remain in New Olympia."

Jay grabbed his suitcases before he left; he kissed Theresa on their lips: their last one. Jay smiled at her before he left for good. Neil followed Jay after he hugged Theresa. Theresa watched them with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't stand it anymore; she went in the kitchen to cry. She couldn't believe that they were gone. She was left alone.

She turned to see on the refrigerator a note from Jay. Theresa was surprised Jay has written a note. She didn't care, she just wanted to read what it was about. She grabbed it and read it:

_Theresa, I know that you will stay in New Olympia. Just to let you know, you will be in charge of our dead friends' parents. Neil and I wouldn't have stood to see their sad faces. Farewell Theresa, I will always remember you._

Theresa once again started to cry. She should've known that she will be charge of this, but she doesn't care at all. She doesn't mind at all. It was a pleasure that Theresa will do it. Now Theresa might ask Hephaestus to bring Herry's truck to his parents' house. Theresa will go to Herry's first. Suddenly, Theresa was tired, so she went to bed. Tomorrow will be the day that Theresa will tell the parents about the death of their children.


	2. Little Conversations

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews. I do not own Theresa, Jay and Neil (who are mentioned in this chapter)- or Theresa's father (which in this story he's from HistorianGirl's version). However, I do own Sylvie, Stephen (mentioned), Keith, Daniel (mentioned), Talia and Owen (also both mentioned).

_A big thank you once more to **Lindsey7618** for BETA this chapter for me._

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Jay and Neil left. Theresa told the deceased heroes' family that their children had died and where the funeral took place. However, the families told Theresa that Neil and Jay had showed their sympathies to them. Theresa smiled when the families told her about this. She was now visiting her parents and she was thrilled to see them.<p>

As she hugged them, their cellphones started to ring. "Sorry love," they said, before answering their phones.

Theresa sighed as she went in the living room. She gasped when she saw her uncle. He had been reading a book until he heard Theresa gasp. He turned to her as his face brightens.

"Theresa, my little lotus, how've you been?" Theresa once again sighed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

She didn't want to cry in front of her uncle and worry him. Her uncle knitted his eyebrows together; he went to get her and made her sit down.

"Now honey, what's the matter?"

"Uncle Keith… four of my friends have died and two of my other friends packed their stuff from the apartment my friends and I lived in. They left. I'll forever be left alone." Keith gave her a small glare.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I have no one…" Theresa stopped because she was now receiving a hard look from her uncle.

Keith said, "Since when did you have no one in your life? Sure, your friends are gone, but you still have your family."

"Uncle Keith, I have you, and the rest of my aunts and uncles. Not to forget my cousins and older brother, but my parents…"

Keith smiled as he patted her hand and said softly, "Let's continue our conversation later, sweetie."

"Okay." Theresa said while brushing her hair with her fingers.

A question popped inside her mind. "Uncle Keith, what are you doing here? Where are Talia and Owen?" Keith smiled as he gave Theresa a kiss on the cheek. "I am here to see my sister, but it looks like I failed getting off the phone, huh?"

"You have me now you can talk to. Anyways, like I said before, where's Talia and Owen?"

"They're at Stephen's older sister's house, now, my little lotus, when are you going to have your prom?" Keith asked softly as he hugged quickly his niece.

"Next month, but I didn't buy my dress and accessories yet." Theresa suddenly started to worry.

"Want me to help you with this? I wouldn't mind shopping with you for your prom." Keith smiled at her and Theresa nodded.

Then Theresa's mother came in with a big smile. "I'm leaving in France next week to interview someone, isn't that fantastic?"

Keith rolled his eyes and said with sarcasm, "Yes, Sylvie, it's fantastic."

Sylvie went to hug her little brother and then her daughter who didn't hug back. Sylvie was surprised.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Well you didn't seem to be too happy to see me, Mom." There was a sad tone in Theresa's voice that made her mother sad.

"Oh! I'm sorry sugar, but you know that these are important calls. I'll have some time for you and the rest of the family, that's for sure."

Sylvie was sincere about this. "Okay mom. We love you." Theresa smiled as she hugged her mother.

Her mother hugged her back and said seriously, "How's your powers doing?" Theresa smiled as she did thumbs up.

"It's doing well, mom."

"Great to hear that love, now come! You and Keith will come to the dining room. We will eat Chinese food, but first let's order it." Giggled Sylvie as she gestured them to the dining room.

Theresa's father was already sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of tea. He smiled at his wife, brother-in-law and daughter and said, "It's such a beautiful night. I noticed it earlier."

"Yes Dad, it's beautiful," Theresa said as she suddenly asked her mother for some tea.

Her parents and uncle smirked at her as they told her to get up and go get it. Theresa laughed and went to get it.

* * *

><p>It was Nine PM and Theresa was preparing to go to bed. Keith entered her room with a smile. Theresa slipped under her blankets. She placed her pillow upwards.<p>

Keith sat close to her and said, "Let's continue our conversation we started earlier."

"Alright… about being left alone. My heart will always remain in New Olympia, I don't want to leave this city, but if I do stay there, I'll be left alone." Theresa said.

"On that, I can't help you with, my little lotus, you have to find that on your own." Keith was serious about that. "If your heart remains in New Olympia, what will you choose?"

Theresa was thinking until her mother came in with a smile on her face. "Your uncle is right, sugar. You have to choose it on your own."

"Yes, I know, but it means I'll be left alone…" Theresa said, but she couldn't continue it- she was out of words.

Keith and Sylvie smiled at her as they each kissed her on the cheek. Sylvie said as Theresa placed her pillow the way it was before it was upwards, "Your father will stay up so he can finish some papers or whatever. I'm going to bed; your uncle probably will do the same. Am I right, Keith?"

She turned suddenly to her little brother as he nodded and left. Sylvie smiled at her daughter and said, "Goodnight. We'll talk in the morning, alright?"

Theresa nodded and she fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Theresa went to sit next to her uncle, who wouldn't stop smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Err- Uncle Keith, are you alright?"<p>

"Yes sweetie. I can smile to my niece, no?" Keith asked, sipping on his coffee mug.

"Yeah, but… oh, I get it now!" Theresa snapped her fingers which caused her parents and uncle to look at her.

Hadrien said, "What is it, Theresa?"

"Uncle Keith must have something on his mind. Something dirty. He always smiles like that when he's thinking dirty." Theresa said as she took a bite into her pancake.

Keith nearly choked and glared at her. He said angrily, "I smile like that when it's something other than dirty thoughts too, young lady. Thank god your cousins aren't there."

"Also, it's not something to discuss at the table." pointed out Hadrien as he sipped his coffee.

Then everything went silence until Theresa finished her pancakes. She quickly apologized to her uncle as she immediately left. She quickly packed her suitcases and left the house, never noticing her parents and uncle stared at her with worry. She didn't want to stay because she feared that she'd say other inappropriate things or even bad sayings.

She had to return to the brownstone in New Olympia, where she'd be left alone for now.

* * *

><p>She was back at the brownstone as she sighed happily. Suddenly, her PMR started to ring and she checked the caller: it was her uncle. Right now, she suddenly felt depressed and couldn't talk to her uncle. She shouldn't have given her family her phone number. It was mean, but this is how she felt right now- sad and angry at herself.<p>

She pushed the talk button and screamed, "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anyone at this moment!"

She immediately pressed the End Call button and let herself fall on the on the couch in the living room to cry a little. Then, suddenly all she wanted to do right now is cut her hair short. Theresa didn't want to become an emo, but she wanted at least cut her hair. When she was finally done cutting her hair, she wanted to change clothes.

And that's what she did; afterwards, she went to clean the bathroom. She suddenly felt happy as she accomplished doing something other than defeating Cronus with her… her team… no! She couldn't think about them right now. She was now applying makeup on her face as she quickly snatched up a pair of earrings. Two hours later, she heard the doorbell ring. Theresa opened the door and she gasped.

She had thought that he was angry at her for screaming at him on her PMR!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Here is the second chapter, hope you are all alright with this. I know it's not adventurous right now, but it will be later. Probably, around the fourth chapter it will get adventurous, but I won't promise that. However, I feel that the PMR can be cellphones, so that's how I did it.

In my version (and in the three versions of historianGirl and I- please don't ask why we have three different versions of it), two of the heroes'each has an uncle who's gay and with children. And the two heroes' are close to these uncles. I'm guessing you know one of the _other_ hero who has an uncle who's gay?

Anyway, if you have any other questions and all, review. Like always, critics are welcome.


	3. Protective and Saved in Time

_Thank you for the reviews. A big thank you for **Lindsey7618** for starting to BETA this story of mine._

* * *

><p>Keith gasped at Theresa's hair. He suddenly got more worried than when she left his sister's house. He rubbed her arms and said, "Are you all right, my little lotus?"<p>

"I just had a tiny depression…" Theresa started, but Keith, still worried, interrupted her.

He said gently as he hugged her, "Oh Terri! You have a haircut. It wasn't just a _tiny_ one…"

"I'm fine, Uncle Keith. Stop worrying about me." Theresa looked irritated, but her face had softened a little bit. "I'm sorry, but I was still upset about this morning. That's- _Uncle Farley_? What are you doing here?"

Farley walked next to Keith as he placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Keith told me that… fine, I had visions of you cutting your hair.." He admitted.

"I did too, but I didn't believe that you would actually cut your hair!" As Keith sighed and smiled, Theresa noticed that her uncles had their suitcases with them. She smiled. "Want to come in? I'll get some tea for you. Go check any bedroom you would like to sleep in."

Her uncles nodded. Farley immediately went upstairs, but Keith turned to Theresa. She closed the door as he cleared his throat. "Terri, I want to be closer to you- in case you do something stupid again."

Theresa did a quick kiss on his cheek as she laughed. "Uncle Keith, I'm going to be fine. I won't do anything stupid like that again. My hair is already short as it is."

Keith gave her a quick glare. "You better not do it again. Cutting your beautiful long hair like…"

He saw that Theresa's eyes were filled with hurt. "I'm sorry, my little lotus. I'm just upset that you cut your hair."

He hugged her one more time before he went to find a room. "I'll return soon, sweetie. I won't be long."

It was an hour later after they finished their tea. Theresa was sitting between her two uncles, who were were smirking. Keith is stroking the back as he said, "Finally I don't know why I wasn't happy that you cut your hair down. I mean, it would've have been better if you had gone to a hairdresser instead, but anyway, it's a nice touch."

Farley nodded in agreement and Keith added, "Not to forget that you look like a movie star- except you need to have sunglasses."

Theresa blushed and giggled as her two uncles' started to laugh. Y_eah, it will be nice spending time with my maternal uncles_. Theresa thought.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

They were walking in the park. Four minutes later, her uncles announced they needed to talk in private. Theresa sighed as she nodded and thought, Y_eah… what a nice day with my uncles, but I do want to let them be for a while_.

She was also thinking that she needed to be left alone for a few minutes. She continued to walk. She now reached the forest; Theresa turned to see if her uncles were following her. No, they haven't moved since they went to talk in private. Theresa smiled as she decided to explore the forest to kill the time. She had already done it so many times, but still she wanted to explore it. Theresa had walked two steps when she had two visions: One of her getting married and one of her carrying her first child.

She went back to earth when a teenage boy tapped on her shoulder. She suddenly felt her cheeks burn. She quickly apologized, but he raised a hand, "Don't be, miss."

She suddenly took interest in him, but quickly said to herself to take her time meeting him and all. He looks so sweet and so kind. She cleared her throat as she introduced herself. "My name's Theresa Angie DeForest."

"My name's James Michaels. It's a pleasure to meet you. So… what are you doing here all alone in a perfect day like this?" James said as he brushed his hair with his fingers. She took notice that he had a British accent.

"Spending the day with two of my uncles, right now they're just…" Theresa started, but was suddenly interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Theresa!" called Farley and Keith as they caught up to her. Theresa turned to them as she smiled. "Uncle Keith and Uncle Farley! Meet James Michaels…"

Keith and Farley gave her a glare as Keith said, "Why are you with a perfect stranger? You know how dangerous it is. It might not be his real name, Terri."

Theresa's cheeks started to burn, but this time it was because of humiliation. How could her uncle embarrassed her in front of James? She can see that he's sincere. Her eyes were filled with tears but she held them back. Why couldn't they see that James was sincere, why didn't they see that she was old enough to take care of herself?

"Let's go, my little lotus. _Now_!"Keith said, angrily. "We only left you for several minutes and there you are with a stranger."

Theresa turned to Farley and saw that he was agreeing with her and not his little brother. She smiled as she whispered a thank you. She knew that he must have finally seen that he was a nice guy and not a bad one. When Keith turned around, Theresa quickly told James her PMR number (but she just told him it was her phone instead) and he nodded. Keith was furious but tried to stay calm. "Theresa Angie DeForest! Come this instant! I'm not joking!"

"I'm coming!" Theresa said, impatiently. She turned to James with a smile and said, "Hope to talk to you soon."

"Me too." Then James left and Theresa lowered her head. A tear escaped her eye, and she said out loud, "Uncle Farley, can I talk to you…_alone_?"

Farley and Keith were surprised, but Farley nodded and told Keith to find a little restaurant and call him when he finds one. Keith nodded, a little hurt. He could see that Theresa was angry with him. All he wanted was to protect his niece. He watched Theresa and Farley walking away. Keith sighed and went to look for a restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Farley," said Theresa, still upset about earlier. "Why doesn't Uncle Keith trust me with that kind of thing? You know, when I meet a guy…?"<p>

Farley smiled at her. "He just wants to protect you. You know how _over-protective_ he can be to his family at times, Terri. Like me, but I'm less an over-protective person than him, that's for sure."

Theresa gives a half-smile but soon frowns again. "I had two visions: one was me at my wedding and the other one was me being pregnant. And I was only two steps in the forest."

"It probably meant that James will be your husband and the father of your children. Just wait and see what happens."

"Okay, Uncle Farley. I want to walk alone for a bit. Please?"

Farley was at first uncertain that he wanted to leave her alone, but then he thought, _she needs to be alone because she probably needs to think without being bothered._ He nods at her. Theresa hugged him as she said, "Thank you for understanding, Uncle Farley."

Farley leaves and Theresa turned the opposite way. She was in deep thoughts when she noticed she was somewhere she didn't recognize. She surely should remember because this is New Olympia- she should know all of New Olympia.

She becomes afraid and turns around as she bumps into someone. A man that looks like he's in his forties threw her on the ground. She was on one knee and he twisted her wrist which made her cry out in pain. He grabbed her collar and slapped her across the cheek. She was mad, but drifted into unconsciousness before she could do anything.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, James was standing next to her. Theresa was slowly standing up, and had a wave of nauseous. She stumbled. Theresa turned to James and said with a little difficulty, "What happened… did the bad guy…"<p>

James nodded and said, "Yeah, he got arrested. My friend and I found him trying… oh, never mind! I pinned him on the ground by surprise while my friend called the police. He's gone with the police to the station explaining what he and I witnessed… and with detail."

The last part James has said made him uncomfortable. Theresa however made no comments on this and checked to see if she still had her PMR and she did. She checked the time. It was three PM. She gasped; it was an hour since she last talked to her Uncle Farley. Her uncles were probably worrying right now. James quickly got it and said, "I think I understand why you're worried. Let's go in my car. That's where we saw what happened."

Theresa simply nodded and they went to James' car.

She saw that her uncle Farley had left her a message to which restaurant he and Keith were, and Theresa told James where to go. When James parked his car, Theresa unbuckled and started to get out. She fell. When James helped her he could see that Theresa was really tired, so he locked the doors of the car and he carried her in a bridal position.

He walked in the restaurant where her uncles were. People were suddenly watching them, including her uncles. They simply stared in horror.

Theresa immediately said with a tired voice, "It's not your fault, Uncle Farley. I should have returned with you. I'm sorry."

James made Theresa sit on a chair close to her Uncle Keith. Farley gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and said, after James explained what happened, "It's alright, Terri. You didn't know that it would happen. I'm glad that James and his friend were there in time."

Keith nodded in agreement as he took a sip of his green tea. "I apologize for thinking you were a bad guy, James. So I'd like to invite you to eat dinner with us."

"Hey, I can see that you're a protective uncle. Thanks for the offer." James said, sitting with them. They started to have a long conversation. Not too long, though, because Theresa was really tired.

* * *

><p><em>The same night at 10:15 PM…<em>

Keith and Farley were watching television when Theresa came in the living room, rubbing her eyes. Keith stared at her. "What are you still doing up, my little lotus? It was a better idea to let you rest."

Farley said severely, "You have school tomorrow."

"I know but…" Theresa stopped as she sighed sadly. She didn't tell them that she had trouble sleeping because she kept seeing that horrible scene while she was unconscious. So far she had two versions and that was enough. With sadness, she went back in her bed, leaving the door open. When she closed her eyes she heard someone telling her goodnight.


	4. These bad Moments

**Author's Note**: Just warning you guys that there will be mention of male pregnancy in there. Also thank you, **Lindsey7618** for beta reading this for me. I'm quite happy that I've updated this story. It's almost three months I didn't update this story. It felt good to update it again.

* * *

><p>Theresa was sleeping softly in her bed when she started to sweat. In her sleep, she muttered, "Please stop… I…"<p>

Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up and said, "Not again. Is that nightmare ever going to end?"

Her eyes started to water and she got out of bed, opened the door and gasped. Farley stood in front of her, staring angrily.

"Uncle Farley, I had a nightmare…" Theresa began, but stopped because Farley cut her off in mid-sentence.

"I don't want to hear about it. What did Keith and I tell you about nightmares when you were little? Just say to yourself that these moments in your nightmare don't exist."

Theresa nodded and asked, "How did you know…" but she was suddenly out of words.

"Visions, remember?" Farley said. He was still angry at her. "Go to bed, young lady. It's 2:30 in the morning."

Theresa sighed as she returned to bed and once again fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a headache. She lazily got up and took a shower. When she got out of the shower, she realized she had forgotten her clothes. She sighed as she dried herself and quickly went into her room to get dressed. She returned in the bathroom to add her makeup and earrings. When she felt completely prepared she went down to the kitchen.<p>

"Hello, Uncle Farley and Keith! Good morning," Theresa said, sitting on a stool. "I can't wait for next month, graduation, finally."

Farley and Keith glared at her for a moment before returning to the cooking.

"What did I do?" asked a surprised Theresa. Keith turned to her as he said with anger, "What did you do? Theresa! You know very well that we're not happy because of you not staying in bed."

"It's a nightmare that returns all the time," Theresa tried to explain as tears filled her eyes.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" both her uncle's yelled. Theresa, who was already getting tired with their angry side, stood up and left the brownstone. She didn't even bother to take her car, she needed fresh air so bad.

_Why don't my uncle's want to believe me when I'm telling the truth?_ Theresa thought as she stared at the sky, _it's so unfair_.

She was thinking deeply until she heard a driver yelling, "Look lady, no one loves to wait. But you have to wait for cars to pass by so move it!"

Theresa ran immediately to the sidewalk and continued to run but was suddenly hit by a ball on her head. She fell unconsciously on the sidewalk.

She didn't know how many hours she laid there because the last thing she knows there are two policemen were looking down at her.

"Oh man, which time is it?" Theresa quickly asked the police men.

"It's three PM, miss. Your school called your uncles to see if you were home and they said no. So your uncles called the police to help them look for you," a bald police man told her.

"We're bringing you to your house and we'll call your uncles to tell them that we have you and you'll be returning home shortly," the other police man continued.

Theresa nodded and they returned to the brownstone. The bald officer knocked on the door.

The door opened and it revealed a worried Farley. He immediately thanked the police officers. Theresa walked inside and the officers left. Farley told her to follow him into the living room.

She sighed and said, "Uncle Farley I…"

Farley raised a hand to silence her, as he said angrily, "Not a word, young lady."

"Theresa, is that you?" asked Keith as he ran down the stairs with tears in his eyes. He turned to her and gave her a big hug as he cried, "Don't you ever do that again, my little lotus."

Theresa felt guilty for worrying her uncles like that but it wasn't her fault if she got hit and fell unconscious.

Now her two uncles were glaring at her. She rolled her eyes as she said, "What now? I was…"

"Not a word, Theresa! Skipping school like that!" both Keith and Farley shouted as they sent her murderous looks.

"You two never let me explain what happened to me! I didn't skip school, I fell unconscious- I was hit by a ball so hard that I fell unconscious for couple of hours!" screamed Theresa as tears fell down her cheeks.

She didn't wait for an answer from her uncles; she just went upstairs and slammed her door. She never thought the uncles she loved wouldn't be on her side, when she was younger they would always be on her side, by protecting her. Now she realized that they changed.

* * *

><p><em>Night: 11pm…<em>

Theresa went to bed early, around eight. She didn't bother to come to the kitchen to eat supper. That worried her uncles but she didn't care. All she could think about is what happened today. She had just woken up from one of her famous nightmares that she recently had. Her stomach started to grumble because she was hungry.

_Why the hell didn't I didn't eat supper? _Theresa thought as she bit her bottom lip, _now I'm terribly hungry_.

She's not only hungry, but tired. She suddenly started to get depressed, wondering why no one believes her- well, she's guessing she's alone.

She put on her bathrobe to warm herself. Theresa quickly snatched some money from her wallet and left to go get something to eat. Without telling her uncles that she was leaving, mainly because they'll just tell her to go back to bed.

Sure, she should've had supper with them but she wasn't in the mood to do so. She just wanted to go to her favourite restaurant where she would always pick Cesar salad with green tea. The restaurant wasn't far away from the brownstone so she was alright.

People stopped for a moment to stare at her because she was walking in her nightgown and bathrobe in public, though.

Theresa ignores their stares as she continued to walk in the direction of where the restaurant was. She continued walking, still ignoring people's stares and entered the restaurant. Theresa just wanted to eat and return to the brownstone. She immediately went to order and four minutes later there she was eating all alone.

People at the restaurant were staring at her as if saying: "What are you doing in pajamas? It's not a place for pajamas!"

When Theresa finished eating her Cesar salad and drinking her green tea she immediately paid. She left not caring what the people at the restaurant thought of her. As she went out of the restaurant, it started to rain and she quickly ran to the brownstone as fast as she could.

When she entered the brownstone the light of the hallway had opened and revealed her uncles. Of course they were angry, and Keith whispered with watery eyes, "Where did you go this time, my little lotus?"

Theresa wanted to explain to them that she went out to eat but nothing came out. Her uncles continued to look angrily at her as tears scrolled down her cheeks. She disappointed them again. Three minutes had passed and she didn't say anything. She was completely speechless, she couldn't talk.

"What on earth were you doing in the rain, Theresa Angie DeForest?!" both screamed Keith and Farley, angrily.

Theresa was shivering with cold but tears were still running down her cheeks. Farley said as he pinched the end of his nose and waved his hand at her, "Go to bed after a hot bath. We have nothing to say to each other."

"Uncle Farley, I just went to get something to eat- I mean I ate there, sorry."

Farley and Keith looked at each other with surprise and then stared at her. Keith worriedly said, "Good heavens! Theresa, what on earth were you thinking when you could have…"

Theresa could see his face was white as a sheet. She bit her lip in shame, again she shouldn't have worried her uncles like that. Now she realized that Keith was angry again and was pointing up the stairs. ''Take a shower or a bath… NOW! Hurry up and go to bed so you can get SOME sleep!"

Theresa found this a little harsh, the way he said it but she deserved it. However, her eyes become purple, and she said to Keith. "Why are you _here_? Don't you have children to take of?"

Keith looked hurt; of course he needed to take care of his children. He'll soon return to them. He glared at her. ''You know very well why I'm here, my little lotus."

"No, I don't!" hissed Theresa as she still had her purple eyes.

"I'm here because I'm worried about you, Theresa. It's the same with Farley. We came here just to keep an eye on you for couple of days. We're worried about you; you're not feeling well at this moment." Keith was calm and wanted to hold her hands firmly but he saw that she was quite moody.

"I don't need help! I'm alright- I'm going to be alright!" Theresa said as she went to the bathroom.

When she was done in the bathroom she immediately went to her bedroom to go to bed. Keith tiptoed to her room and kissed her cheek, saying, "I love you, my little lotus. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Farley joined them as he also kissed her cheek and placed her cover a little higher so she was warmer. Theresa turned to face her uncles with a sad smile but yet she still feels alone. She just wanted them to believe her, that she is telling the truth.

"I'll have that nightmare… again!" Theresa said with a tear falling down her face and onto her pillow.

Keith wiped her eyes with a tissue and said, "My little lotus, it's just a nightmare. When you wake it's going to be alright."

Theresa glared at him and turned her back from her uncles and closed her eyes so she could try to sleep. What time is it? She didn't care. She heard her uncles leaving her room.

* * *

><p>Two nights had passed and both her uncles needed to go back to work. Farley and Keith were packing their suitcases to leave for tomorrow morning. They were leaving early because they needed to do some things before they go back to their jobs.<p>

Theresa was sitting on the bed. Keith turned to her, and he raised an eyebrow and said in a sever voice, "I hope you're going to be a good girl from now on."

Theresa rolled her eyes tiredly and said, "I would be a good girl if…"

"Don't get me started on the 'It's that nightmare again', this isn't acceptable! You should know that Farley and I told you about nightmares a million times!" Keith nearly screamed.

Theresa could see he was irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot,'' Theresa lied. Keith returned to pack his things. Theresa felt so much betrayed by her uncles because they didn't believe her at all. She's sure that her mother would be on their sides for this, of course, it's her two brothers.

"How come you had a vision of Uncle Stephen's death but became pregnant four months before that _vision_? You still wanted to be pregnant even if Owen will never meet his father? How intelligent of you…"

Theresa slapped her mouth as she realized what she said. She knew that sometimes that Keith wouldn't believe visions that are bad or surprising.

Keith turned to her in shock as tears scrolled down his cheeks. She felt a little sorry for saying that to him but he made her angry. Keith sat on the edge of the bed as he placed his hands on his face. She went to him, as she wanted to hug him, but he pushed her away.

He angrily faced her. "Get out of the room, now! You know very well the reason why. I don't… never mind. You already know."

She just bit her lip in shame and just left the room.

Theresa woke with a bad headache; she remembered that she hurt one of her uncles. She should've let them explain but she didn't think about it. She went in the shower, thinking that the nightmare that she had since the nights that had passed will finally be gone.

After that she was all prepared and she entered the kitchen. But a minute later she tripped and knocked her head at the edge of the table. Like the other day, she went unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hello to all of you, I decided to update. It's been a while, yes, but I was occupied with other stories… etc. So, here's the fourth chapter. Also I apologize for the drama chapter but I wanted to create a chapter like that in this story. Like, you know, only fights and then being worried… etc.?


	5. At the Hospital

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I'm aware that I mentioned someone in the previous chapter. When that character isn't in this story but I wanted Theresa to say something mean to her uncle and there was nothing I could think of. Anyways, I don't want to be rude but I truly like to mention characters' names when they never appeared in a story.

**Disclaimer**: Theresa belongs to Class of the Titans. Sylvie and her family (minus Theresa) and James Michaels belongs to me. Hadrien belongs to HistorianGirl.

* * *

><p>Theresa woke up in a bed. She looked around the room in confusion as a voice said, "You're at the hospital, honey."<p>

Theresa looked directly at the source of the voice: it was her mother looking at her angrily. Her mother said angrily, "What on earth have you done to your uncle, Theresa?"

"I've hurt him with words. I…"

Theresa saw Keith entering. She quickly took her uncle's hands. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Uncle Keith. I didn't mean it, I was just angry."

Keith looked up at her with those red eyes. She really could see how badly he slept all night because he was crying. Theresa hugged him and so he did the same thing. He saw that she was really sorry and with that he accepted her apology.

"My boss warned me if I miss another day she'll fire me. Babysitting my niece and getting depressed is not a reason to miss work," Keith said sadly.

"I mean, she was nice enough to let me take care of Theresa for a couple of days. I'm still hurt of what Theresa had said to me even if she apologized."

Sylvie glared at her daughter. Theresa bit her bottom lip and looked down. She suddenly felt a hand guiding her back to her bed. She turned to see it was her uncle. She thanked him and she was going to fall asleep until…

"What have you done to our niece, Keith?"

The three of them turned to see Erica entering the room with Theresa's grandparents. Erica was Theresa's oldest aunt from her mother's side.

"Keith has done nothing, dear sister," Sylvie said angrily. "How did you know that Theresa was at the hospital?"

"Don't be silly, my dear. After Keith called Farley, he called Daniel. He explained to him and whatever, and then after Daniel was done talking to him Daniel called me and Angela. It was four hours ago if I remember correctly. We're at night."

Everyone rolled their eyes as Erica mentioned some things that they already knew. Sylvie said, "I don't even know why you should…"

"Girls, that's enough! You can have your nice reunion later," Midge said to her two daughters. Rick turned angrily to his youngest son. "As for you, Keith, you and Farley didn't see in her head what her nightmare was?"

"No dad, we didn't. We had no clue it would have been the man that tried to rape her." Keith felt sorry for not seeing what was going in her head.

Midge and Erica turned to Keith with murderous looks. Midge felt she didn't raise her youngest son properly. However, she did notice that when he was a child he would always play with and want girl toys.

"Didn't I tell you to stop acting like a girl? Oh, never mind, you're already fucked up since a long time. Look what you have done to our little clairvoyance."

Theresa said angrily as she sat up quickly in bed, "Look granny, as much as I love you, you've got to stop telling him to man up. Also, it wasn't his fault, it was mine. I tripped and knocked my head at the edge of the table."

She started to get a headache and felt a little dizzy. Keith and Sylvie immediately went to her aid and helped her to lie down in the bed. Theresa dozed off easily and Sylvie turned angrily to her father.

"Dad, can you make mom and Erica leave the room? Can't you see that they made our little Theresa angry?"

Rick nodded as he made his wife and oldest daughter leave the room. Sylvie sighed as she thanked her father. He nodded as he said he needed to leave.

Rick hugged his children and kissed Theresa on the forehead and said, "Give us news of how Theresa will be doing. Keep us updated, Sylvie."

Sylvie smiled. "I will, dad. Take care of mom even though I didn't like her upsetting Theresa."

"Oh, I'm sure she's regretting upsetting Theresa. Don't worry, Sylvie."

With that he left, leaving Keith firmly holding Theresa's hand. He said with worry, "Do you think that Theresa will forgive me and Farley? You know, for not believing her?"

Sylvie sighed as she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Keith, you already know the answer. Farley and you are her favourite uncles. She will forgive you and Farley; she knows that isn't your fault you didn't believe her."

She continued more seriously, "It was the bad timing and you just wanted her to sleep so she can be healthy for the following day. Farley has done the same thing as you. I give him the same reasons that I just told you."

Keith sighed as he stared at his sleeping niece. "Yes, I know, Sylvie. But still… it feels that we let her down or something like that."

Sylvie just gave him a glare. "Don't feel that you and Farley let her down, Keith."

Keith sighed once again before he nodded. He stood up quickly and turned to his sister. "Sorry Sylvie, I have to go. I have to rest for work tomorrow. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Go on, dear brother, I don't want you to lose your job. Hadrien and I will keep an eye on her. We're her parents," Sylvie said with a smile and waved at her brother. Keith smiled and waved back at her and left.

* * *

><p>The next day Theresa was reading a horror book until her mother entered in a panic. Theresa looked up and said, "Mom, can you calm down? I'm…"<p>

"Theresa, your uncles have quit their jobs," Sylvie said quickly, panicky.

Theresa couldn't believe this, they wouldn't do that. She looked up and said, "Did they say that they're going to visit me?"

Sylvie sighed and placed a hand on Theresa's shoulder and said, "Don't be so sure that they will visit you, sugar. They might be very busy today."

Theresa nodded, blaming herself for making them so worried when they were just wanted to make sure she was alright. A tear escaped her eye as she wiped it away.

'''Is it my fault… is it my fault my uncles have quit their jobs? I'm always feeling guilty, is it normal?"

"Honey, I know already that you're blaming yourself for making your uncles quit their jobs way before you asked that," Sylvie said in a gentle voice, now squeezing Theresa's hand.

"And your answer to these two questions: No, it's not your fault that they have quit their jobs. Second of all, it was their choice. Terri, you have been looking guilty a lot lately. So yes, it's normal."

"I think that… your right, mom," Theresa said as she agreed with her mother. Hadrien came in and said, "Good afternoon, Theresa. How are you feeling today?"

Theresa smiled and said, "I'm good, dad."

Hadrien nodded and turned to his wife. He kissed Sylvie on the lips and said, "How are you doing, love? Did one of your coworkers go to France for that interview that you were supposed to do?"

Sylvie nodded and said, "Yes, however, I preferred to stay here with our daughter at the hospital. I would worry too much about…"

Hadrien took her in his arms as suddenly she looked like she was spacing out. He took notice of this and worriedly said, "Are you all right, Sylvie?"

It took a minute before Sylvie blinked and acted innocent.

"You were saying something? I didn't hear what you just said.''

Hadrien's mouth dropped open and Theresa was giggling. Then he shook his head as he cleared his throat.

"How many years have I told you to go check at the doctor's for these spacing out moments?"

"Sorry, dear, to worry you like that once again. You know that I will have these outer space moments for the rest of my life." Sylvie kissed Hadrien on the lips. A tear fell on her cheek and he wiped it away.

"What's the matter, honey?" asked Hadrien while he was rubbing her arms.

Theresa instantly knew her mother had a terrible vision, something that much have been something her uncles were going to do. She wasn't quite sure if it was about her uncles, but who knows?

Hadrien rubbed his forehead and said, "I think I'll have tonight's appointment canceled…"

"No, don't! Please Hadrien, we're going to be fine. Theresa and I can manage- I mean I'll be there to help her."

Sylvie begged Hadrien not to cancel his appointment just because she spaced out for a minute.

Hadrien sighed as he nodded and took a glance at his watch: it was 3:12 PM. He returned to stare at his wife.

"In that case I'll have to go. Take care Sylvie, especially to our daughter."

Sylvie smiled and kissed his cheek. "I sure will, Hadrien."

Then off he went, leaving Sylvie and Theresa, in a hurry. Sylvie turned to Theresa and said, "Sugar, your… uncles are going to disappear. Where? I don't know. This will always remain a mystery."

Theresa sat, shocked.

* * *

><p>It was 10 Pm and Theresa woke up by a bad headache. With a groan she was going to take a pill, but instead someone gave it to her, so she wouldn't need to reach. Theresa stared at the two people who were dressed in black cloaks.<p>

They were standing in front of her hospital bed, and she gasped in surprise. "Who are you two? You're not supposed to…"

Both men took off their hoods with one hand. Theresa went silent as her two uncles stood in front of her and smiled. Theresa felt a tear trickling down her cheek and then another one.

"Uncle Farley and Uncle Keith…"

"Quiet, my little lotus. You're starting to sweat and you need to rest- you're not feeling well, as we can see," Keith whispered to Theresa.

He placed her pillow on the wall so she can lean and take a drink of water to go with the pill. Even though Keith gave her a pill and water she still didn't feel any better. She was feeling a little dizzy.

"Sleeping is the medicine, sweetie," Farley said as he placed Theresa's pillow down on the bed so she could sleep.

"I don't want you two to leave- to disappear," said Theresa as a tear fell down her face. "Please, Uncle Farley and Uncle Keith, don't leave… don't… d-don't disappear. We need…"

Even if Theresa was sick right now, she could still talk, but weakly. Keith was brushing her hair with his fingers, just like when she was a little girl.

He sat next to her and said, "We will see each other someday. Don't worry, my little lotus. In some years we will be reunited once more."

"How did you two get in… in here?" asked a weak Theresa. She was feeling very sick at this moment.

"Terri, you know that Keith told you to be quiet, hey? You know that we're good at sneaking inside of buildings. We're going to escape from the window and we're going to leave it open. So you can have some air."

Theresa moved slowly her head so she wouldn't get dizzy and said, "Please don't… don't go. I don't want to lose you two like I did with my friends."

Farley and Keith stared at each other with tears in their eyes. Then suddenly the two of them let a tear fall on their cheeks. Keith went to Theresa as he stroked her hair like when she was little and started to cry softly.

"We're sorry, my little lotus. We really should be going to our place. We will never forget you… and the rest of our family. We will always cherish you guys. Always remember this."

Farley sat on the other side and said with tears falling down his face, "We also know what you're going to say. No, you're not going to be alone, sweetie. You will always have the family and your future family that you're going to have someday."

Then they stood up and stared at her as she suddenly fell asleep. Keith smiled sadly. He turned to Farley and hugged him. "Farley, do you think it's the right thing to do?"

"I'm afraid so, little brother. Hurry, we must go, I don't want to stay here any longer."

Farley had already made a move towards the window. He signaled Keith to follow him. Keith sighed as it meant he has to abandon his children.

"Take care, my little lotus. Don't forget that your Uncle Keith and Farley loves you as the same for the rest of the family."

Then he escaped out of the window with Farley, wipeing his tears away.

* * *

><p>The next morning Theresa woke up and she felt better. Sylvie entered with a sad smile. She looked around and stareed immediately at the window.<p>

She whispers, "I can't believe that I missed you guys last night. I didn't say goodbye to you two, dear brothers."

Hadrien came inside as he cleared his throat. "Someone's here for you, Theresa."

James entered and said, "Your father told me that your uncles haven't returned to their houses. Or something like that?"

"We don't know if they really wanted to disappear. I just don't know anymore. Anyways, how do you know about…" started Theresa but got interrupted by her father.

"When your mother told me that her brothers had quit their jobs, I just didn't get it. They loved their jobs. Anyways, I tried to call your uncles earlier but none of them answered. When I shut down my phone and placed it in my pocket I just went back inside."

James continued as he sat to the chair that is next to the bed, "After that, I asked for you at the counter to your father. We both introduced ourselves. That's when he told me that he had a feeling that your uncles… simply disappeared or something like that."

Theresa nodded and Sylvie said with a sigh, "Whatever choice that my brothers made, I hope they made the right one."

"I'm sure they did, mom. They must have had something important to do. But they never wanted to tell us. Why? We will never know." Theresa just shakes her head.

Sylvie suddenly had a vision for a minute and then she smiled at Theresa. "Your father and I are going to get some lunch. But before that we're going to talk to your doctor to know when you're going to leave the hospital."

Hadrien, confused of why his wife just said that, let Sylvie pushed him gently towards the door. She knew something about James that made her happy again. When they were out, Theresa turned to James and she smiled.

"James, thank you for visiting me, it's really appreciated."

"No problem. Hey! You know what?" James said as he snapped his fingers, which cause Theresa to look at him.

"You can hang out with me and my friends- we'll be friends with you. If you want, that is."

Theresa smiled even more as she nodded and thinks, _I won't be left alone anymore_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yes, I'm aware that we saw a scene (well similar to it) so many times but I didn't think of anything else. Ah yes, not to forget **Lindsey7618** has beta read this chapter like the other ones. So thank you for that, girl. I finally realized this chapter had some drama in this one; oh well, I just wanted to add another drama chapter, I guess.


	6. Graduation, Reunited

**Author's Note**: This isn't BETA (when **Lindsey7618** will BETA it and finish it, I'll re-upload it) but if it does get done, I'll re-upload the BETA version- like I just said when she'll be done that is but for now it will be like it is. However, I'll mention to you if you do not like **Male Pregnancy** at all, **don't** read this chapter. Also the next three chapters will only mention Keith and Farley little bits not always. This story might only have ten or eleven; we'll see how far this can go...

I do not own Class of the Titans nor Viviane, Alan, Karia, Loic, Gaelle, Amy, Alec, Alexis and Alex (these characters belongs to **historianGirl**- hope I didn't forget any of her characters). The other characters that weren't mention belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Theresa walked on stage that was in the gym of New Olympia, smiling weakly. She tries to forget her uncles that are gone without a trace. She looks at the people who came for her: her family, her deceased friends' families, Neil's family, Jay's sisters and James.<p>

She smiles more widely at them and forgets completely about her uncles' disappearance. She turns back and shakes back with Hera, finally she's done with school. Hera said with a smile, "Congratulations, Theresa! I hope you'll have a wonderful future."

"I'm sure that will have a beautiful future." Theresa bows her head to Hera and with that she knew it was the beginning of her future.

When they were having a small party for Theresa, they also had several minutes of silence before they continued the party. She sees Marie walking towards her, Marie kisses her cheek.

She smiles as she said, "I'm glad that you invited Karia and I. Jay would want us to come, mom and dad just weren't up to it. Their only son who's still alive is going to finish high school and might stay in Italy for some time. He's graduating next week and invited the family so that cheered them up."

Theresa smiled weakly, "I wish him all the best, Marie. What are you going to do with my brother being away in the army?"

Marie bit her bottom lip, "I don't know yet."

Then she and Theresa stare at Karia who was playing with Archie's brothers and sister, Alex, Alexis and Anna- while Neil's little sister Melanie joined them.

Just by seeing the children playing Carole just burst into tears and Alan quickly took her in his arms, he said with gentleness, "Oh honey, think of what Herry's reaction if he saw you like this."

"I know, dear but I can't believe our only son we had is dead. We'll never see our daughter play with her big brother again." Carole buried her face on Alan's shirt.

Patricia was sitting on Gaelle's laps; she looked at her parents with those sad eyes. Gaelle turns to her husband who has let a tear drop down on his cheek. Neil is not dead but he'll be away for some time, maybe for years even. Like Jay finally, Mike wipes away his tear away and kisses Gaelle on the cheek.

Viviane was watching her daughter like a hawk; Lionel was rocking their newborn son Alec to sleep. He turns to his wife and said softly, "V… you know that Alex and Alexis are watching her. Go take a…"

Viviane glares at him, "No, Lionel. I don't want to lose another baby of mine."

"You won't- we won't lose another…" Lionel said, calmly.

"Lionel we lost our two oldest children," Viviane has cut him with tears. "Don't make it harder, Ariane... Archie…"

"You're not the only one who lost two children, V." Linda has said with misty eyes.

"I know Linda. It hurts so much however." Viviane said as she leaned against a little on Lionel.

"I'm sorry about your brothers, Sylvie," Amy spoke up while she snuggled against her husband, Steven.

That made Linda, Loic, Carole and Alan exchanges glances as this made them worried of what would be Sylvie and Theresa's reaction to this subject. Even the children have stopped and started to listen of what Sylvie is going to say.

She was a little white and said, "Thank you, Amy. It's quite hard, there's always hope for them to return to us someday."

Viviane and Gaelle both placed a hand on her shoulders; Viviane said with tears, "I miss your brothers, especially Keith. He really shouldn't have abandoned his children… or at least telling them he was leaving. This isn't him to do that."

Gaelle who was also in tears, "I agree with Viviane. This isn't something Keith would have done to his children, nor he and Farley abandoning their family."

Theresa smiled as she stopped them, "Let's talk about something else and enjoy the party, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and continued the party, Anna finally had enough. She sat down quickly and was going to cry, Viviane took her in her arms. She said, "Oh my little girl, it's okay. We're going to bed."

The parents of the deceased heroes decided to sleep in their deceased children's rooms instead of taking a room in a motel. Gaelle and Mike however decided to take a room in a hotel while Marie, Daniel and Karia did the same thing. Karia just hopes that they remember that she's in the same room as them. James went back to his apartment. Sylvie and Hadrien went to sleep in their daughter's bed, Theresa allowed them to.

She was now sitting on the sofa quietly in a light blue nightgown; a photo album is resting on her laps. A baby was crying, this has made Theresa look up. It was just Viviane who sated down next to her; she placed a pacifier in her son's mouth. She turns to Theresa, "Don't mind us, Terri."

"Don't worry, Viviane. I don't mind to have some company." Theresa has said, quietly. "I couldn't sleep. I have so many questions in mind right now."

"Like where's your uncles? It's so hard to believe your uncles have disappeared through thin air. I loved them as if they were my brothers." Viviane has said with watery eyes.

She was rocking gently Alec; she looks at the photo album and gasped. "This… it's me, your mother and the other parents as teenagers living here."

"Oh really? I didn't know that, I never knew that you guys lived here." Gasped Theresa, she was truly surprised at this.

"Yeah well… we never had a chance to tell our children we were once heroes. Us we were sort of agents… well…" admitted Viviane, smiling weakly. "Some siblings knew our secret, especially Keith and Farley."

"Wait… that means that some aunts and uncles took part of this?" asked Theresa with wide eyes.

"Why yes, of course. That's why your parents and maternal uncles weren't surprised when you were part of the prophecy to defeat Cronus." Viviane said with a wink but then sighs sadly.

Theresa closed the album and placed her hands on Viviane's shoulders and asked, "What's wrong, Viviane?"

"It's so hard to believe that your uncles have disappeared. I hope they'll return to us soon…" Viviane looks at Alec; she then turns to Theresa with a sad smile. "It's even harder knowing Alec will never have a chance his eldest brother. I'll go rest, there's a little girl…"

She giggled as she afterwards yawns, "My little Anna loves waking up in the morning. She's like her papa. Goodnight, Terri."

She kisses Theresa quickly on the cheek before going upstairs. Theresa was now thinking: _did my uncles had visions of the future or what happened to me recently- without telling me? I'm so lost…_

She sighs as herself yawns and decided to go to bed. She was exhausted from her day. She needed to sleep but will she be able to sleep?

* * *

><p>The next morning Theresa has awoken with a yawn. She saw her parents already dressed and stretching, Hadrien was checking his cellphone. Sylvie glared at him as her nose winkled in disgust. "You promised me… to Daniel… to Theresa that you will take some time off from work. Not the-"<p>

She stopped talking when Hadrien hugged her and kissed her lips with tender. He said with a weak smile, "Honey you know that I keep my promises to my family and friends."

He continued with little of anger, "You must know that my cellphone isn't only for work, your being such a manipulator at times Sylvie Kingston."

Sylvie glares at him as she wraps an arm around his shoulders and said, "Oh you can say what you want but I'll never be a manipulator."

"Is that so?" asked Hadrien with a smirk. He had the urge to pull off her clothes until Theresa has done a fake cough. This has made her parents blush.

"Now that I caught your attention can we call Daniel to join for breakfast?" asked Theresa, impatiently. Then with that Hadrien and Sylvie smiled as they nodded.

* * *

><p>Farley was driving in silent while he was holding his brother's hand. Keith was looking outside the window where there were only trees. His eyes started to water, he turns to his brother. "Farley… I already miss our family. Our nieces, our nephews… my children… my poor children…"<p>

Farley with an arm made Keith go closer to him as he massage Keith's shoulder, he stopped the car. He looked to see if someone was coming but there was none. He suddenly decided to park on the side of the road, he stopped the car again. He makes Keith turn to him; Keith's eyes were filled with tears.

"Keith you know that we can't turn around," Farley said with sever, "You know you're sensible because…"

"Because I'm gay, just because I have given birth to children?" Keith cried as he was choking his own tears. Farley grabbed his shoulders and said, "This is… not because you're gay. You're sensible because of your children I suppose… not because you're gay. I'll miss my family but I'm…"

Keith glared at him, "You don't have children, Farley. That's why you're not that affected."

Farley sighs and hugs tightly Keith. "Keith you know that even if I don't have children it's not because… oh never mind!"

While he was in Farley's arms Keith started to fall asleep, he felt so comfortable in his brother's arms. Something made him awake, he was feeling nauseous. Farley made Keith look at him, Farley was immediately worried. "Are you feeling alright, Keith?"

"No, I'm feeling…" Keith quickly opened the door of the car, unbuckled his seatbelt and vomited. After he vomited five times he started to spit a little, he lifts his head and closes the door as he breathed heavily. Then he buckles his seatbelt, still feeling nauseous.

Farley grabs gently Keith's hand as he patted it. Keith turns weakly to his brother as Farley glared at him, "If you think that returning…"

"No it's not that Farley," Keith said with watery eyes, "I don't know why I'm sick."

Farley gives him a harder look which made Keith bit his bottom lip, Farley finally said, "The only thing is that I hope you're not pregnant."

Keith feared of that response, two days before he went to the brownstone with Farley he went to use Stephen's last sperm. Keith rubbed his forehead and sighs, "Farley… I'm sorry but…"

He had paused then continued, "I'm pregnant. I just lied to you, I'm sorry but I wanted to wait to tell you this."

Farley started quickly the engine and immediately drove fast; a minute later he slowed down but remains silent. Keith touches his shoulders, "Farley I'm sorry…"

"You know what? I'm done talking with you! I knew that you would have done something stupid!" said angrily Farley as he turned direction. "I'm leaving you somewhere you can raise this _thing_ in a camping or whatever- oh wait I know!"

Keith let's tears coming down his cheeks, he wanted to utter a word but he was afraid to cry uncontrollably. He suddenly hears Farley muffles a sob, Keith said gently as he squeezed his hand. "It's going to be alright Farley. Don't worry big brother we can manage. I'll be the one taking care of the baby…"

"Keith, do you know where were going to live? What if it's not a safe place for the baby?" asked Farley as he parked again on the side of the road.

Keith caresses Farley's hand as he kissed his cheek. "Everything will be fine, dear brother. I just don't want to be left alone with the baby. I need you…"

"Me too I need you little brother," said Farley as he squeezed his hand. "I'm…"

"Don't apologize, Farley. It's alright." Keith smiled as he wiped away his tears away and then kissed Farley on the cheek. "Let's go to our destination and then we will have some thinking to do."

Keith let's his head drop on Farley's shoulder and got comfortable as he dozed off thinking of the future.

* * *

><p>Four months later have passed and Keith started to get swollen. He was at the appointment and it was tough to be pregnant due people didn't stop looking at him with strange looks and sometimes gets insulted. He doesn't care, he simply finds it tiring.<p>

"So… Mr. Sloane," said the doctor as she started to do an ultrasound. "Finally want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Keith nodded with a smile which they were looking at the screen where they see the baby move.

"Well congratulations," said the doctor as she continues the ultrasound, "It's a girl! So far she looks healthy… and very active."

"Yeah…" said Keith as he simply enjoys hearing the baby's heartbeats. He started to go absent minded until the doctor said, "It's done."

Keith wipes the gel off his belly and pulls down his shirt and thanked the doctor as she gave him the papers. Keith smiled and went home…

Once he arrived home he noticed that Farley's Ford Fusion wasn't there yet. He unlocks the door and opens it. He goes in and locks the door and went to relax in the living room.

He was going to fall asleep until he hears a car door opening and afterwards closing. Farley enters the house as he tosses his keys in a bowel that was in the entrance, he looked surprised when he saw Keith. He placed his hand through his shoulder length hair in frustration, "Don't tell me I woke you up…"

"No Farley you didn't wake me up," said Keith as he tossed his hair in the back, "I was just waiting for your return."

He then looks at Farley with worry, "You should change job, dear brother. I'm worried about you. I want you to be healthy and full of life."

Farley sits down next to Keith and placed a hand on his belly, "We need to get more money to live in a bigger house… to have a room…"

Keith cuts him off as he glares at him, "Farley I don't care! All I want is you to be okay! Yes I admit sharing the same bed is weird but we'll get used to it!"

Keith continues as he placed a hand on his brother's hand, "Besides that Farley, we share the same bed since four months already…"

Farley sighs as he felt the baby's kick, he looks around: everything looks cheap, there weren't much furniture's. He grabs the remote control and started to watch the news.

"_There was an accident in a college in New Olympia: someone has shot a teacher. There's a lady here who tried to save the teacher._"

"_Theresa DeForest._" This has made both Keith and Farley gasp as their faces went white. They were truly worried about her.

Keith with tears turns to Farley, "Can we call…"

Farley sternly looks at Keith, knowing what would be the answer Keith has shut up. They returned to look at the television. Theresa who looks now grownup with her curly shoulder length hair shook her head with watery eyes, "_I… I tried to save her b… but there was so many blood…_"

Keith placed a hand on his heart and said, "Oh my little lotus… I'm sorry for not being there…"

He started to cry as Farley took him in his arms as he stroke the back of Keith's head, "Keith, you know that Theresa's old enough to take care of herself."

Keith sniffles as he turns to the television and said, "Yeah I know… but as for my eyes she remains my little lotus, big brother."

Keith buries his head in his brother's shirt for a second before he got nauseous, he wrinkles in disgust. "What did you do… you smell like pig crap!"

"Oh that… I went to take care of pigs today." Farley was looking elsewhere other than Keith. Keith gasped as he's forgetting his nauseous and glares at him, "You didn't…"

"No I didn't!" I beat them just to get a raise, not as to beat them to death." Confessed Farley as Keith shook his head and said, "Farley I just…"

"_Thank you, Miss Theresa and our apologies for witnessing this… and hearing about your uncles' disappearances._"

Theresa nodded and Farley shuts the television and Keith returns nauseous and said with sarcasm, "It was nice to have this feeling the first couple of weeks of pregnancy but that?"

Farley gets up quickly and goes to take a shower. Keith caresses his belly and talks to it, "Don't worry honey it will be alright."

Once night came and that the brothers were in bed, they were relaxing.

"Keith, is it a little niece that I'm having?" asked Farley as he massage his brother's baby bump.

"You guessed it. It _is_ a niece you're having," said Keith with tears in his eyes. He was smiling. "What would you name her? Stephen was kind of nice to give me another baby- left me another sperm of his. I would really like you to name her."

This made Farley think for a moment until he beamed up, "I've always liked Ella for a girl. I know its old fashion…"

Keith placed a hand on his brother's hand as he kisses his cheek, "No Farley its perfect. I love it so much. Ella it is."

"Here are the ultrasound pictures of this month," continued Keith with a smile. He shows them to Farley, "Isn't Ella gorgeous?"

"Indeed she's beautiful," Farley said with emotion. "Congratulations again dear brother."

Keith smiles and said with enthusiasm, "Thank you."

Keith received a kick and both looked down at it, Keith caresses his belly with delicate, "You want to let your uncle and I that you're doing well? We're going to bed now."

Then with that Keith went under the covers and Farley has joined him, Keith snuggles into him but gently not to hurt the baby. Farley wrapping his arms around Keith and kisses the top of his head. "Love you dear brother, sleep well."

"You too I love you. I'm happy that I'm not left alone with the baby." Keith kisses his cheek before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>One month later has passed and Keith's belly started to get bigger. He was walking with Farley on a beautiful day; they suddenly noticed two people that were quite familiar.<p>

"No it can't be…" Keith said with emotion. "James… my little lotus…"

Farley sighs and said, "Alright Keith… you- I mean _we_ can see them."

Then the two of them went to see James and Theresa, Keith does a fake cough. James and Theresa turns to them. Keith said with a smile, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is… _wait a minute_! Uncle Keith and Uncle Farley, is that the two of you?" Theresa gasped with tears.

Keith and Farley both nodded as they winked at her. James and Theresa's mouths have opened and then close. Theresa's green eyes have widened and said, "Uncle Keith did Uncle Stephen had a last sperm…"

Keith nodded and said, "Yeah I used it two days before that Farley and I went to the brownstone to visit you, my little lotus."

Theresa in shock stammered, "Y-you w-were p-pregnant when…"

Keith quickly hugs her as he lulls her and said, "It's alright, sweetie. You didn't know… Farley at least stayed with me… to take care of me and my unborn daughter. It's a girl I'm having and she's going to be named Ella."

Then without any warning Theresa hugs Keith, he returns the hug. She whispers in his ear, "I'm glad that you and Uncle Farley are doing okay. James and I are dating now…"

Keith smiles and so does Farley, Keith goes to James and said, "Your lucky James, you're not getting a lecture. Farley and I are too happy to see her… and you too…"

He turns to see Theresa hugging Farley, Keith keeps smiling. He was so happy to see her and James again. He clapped his hands together, "Why don't you two come over at our place?"

Theresa nodded as James smiled and simply nodded, they started to walk. Once they entered the house James and Theresa were amazed how little of furniture's there was. They turned to Farley and Keith in shock, Farley blushed as Keith placed a hand on his should.

Farley said, "We have little on money, we started by scratch."

"The hell, you two had money and everything, why did you have to leave?" Theresa demands angrily.

Keith and Farley both send her a murderous look, Farley said with sever, "Watch your mouth, young lady! That is for me and your Uncle Keith to know. Not you or anyone else to know."

James glared both at Farley and Keith, Theresa went purple as she thundered, "You… you won't tell your own _family_ about why you two left?"

Farley scratched his beard, shaking his head. Theresa in tears was going to unleash her phantom until Keith went to her, getting to sit her on the couch. She returned to normal but her eyes were still purple, Keith places her head on his belly and said gently, "My little lotus, we're sorry that we can't tell you why we left. Listen to your cousin; she'll be happy that you listen to her."

As Theresa hears her cousin's heart beating, Keith was playing with Theresa's braid; his blue eyes were shinning with happiness. Her eyes have returned to normal but anger was still there, tears started to fall on her uncle's shirt. He started to sing a song he sang to her when she was younger, Theresa gets up.

She angrily points a finger in accusation, "Why did you leave? I thought you were intelligent not to do it… not to follow your brother's stupid choice! Plus you _abandon_ your children- then you get pregnant? Was this planned?"

"Theresa! Don't you…" Farley said severely, placing his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"God Uncle Keith," continues Theresa with hatred, "What will you tell Ella when she'll be older? God I hate you with dark passion!"

That made James gasp as Keith felt tears coming down; he looks up at her with anger and said, "I will tell her that she has a cousin who is a bitch! I find that you start to look fat… and… _uglier_! I'll tell Ella that she's happy that she didn't meet this cousin! I also hate you with dark passion and you deserve to die!"

Then he gets up immediately and he goes into the bedroom, slamming the door. James and Farley angrily looks at Theresa, Farley thunders as he slapped her across the cheek. "What was _that _for?"

He continues with so much rage, "We can't tell everything to our family! You really had to attack him! He missed you and this is how you see him again? By insulting your uncle? Go apologize to him… NOW!"

Theresa let's tears coming down her cheeks, she nods as she walks away and she suddenly hears James calling to her with anger, "I'm not sharing the same bed until you apologize to your uncle!"

Theresa nods to herself as she opens the door feeling that a pillow will be thrown at her face but nothing happened.

"Uncle Keith," Theresa has said, wiping her tears away. She saw her mascara has been smeared on her cheeks but she doesn't care at all right now. She goes next to him as she lay down, facing him. "I'm sorry for hurting you with words, I was just angry that you left Talia and Owen behind I guess."

She goes to snuggle him, she looks up to him and he was crying silently. She wipes his tears away and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry Uncle Keith for hurting you."

Keith looks back to her but he now stopped crying, he has now no expression on his face, Theresa leans gently into him. Keith sighs and finally wraps his arms around her, "Your forgiving, my little lotus. I'm sorry myself for being cruel with words. Also, you know very well I will never stay mad at you for long."

Theresa was going to fall asleep until Keith grabbed some tissues to wipe her face, Theresa went down so she can talk to her unborn cousin, "Hi Ella, it's your cousin Theresa speaking. I'm sorry for hurting you and mommy."

She kisses his belly gently as Keith smiles and he leans her against him with delicate, he whispers in her ear, "You know that I love you, my little lotus. I'll always love you no matter what happens."

Then he kisses the top of her head. She was going to fall asleep until Farley comes in a panic. "Is everything alright?"

Theresa was suddenly stirring, Keith glares at Farley. "You woke up our baby Terri; she was going to fall asleep until you came."

He continues irritably, "You don't need to check on me every hour, Farley. I'm going to be a mother again s… _what's this_?"

He noticed on Theresa's cheek that it was red, Keith was in shock. "Terri sweetie, who has done such a thing to you?"

Theresa lowered her eyes and Keith realized quickly that it was her brother who slapped her; he sends Farley a murderous look. "You… you _slapped_ her?"

"Well she hurt you, Keith. I…" Farley gulped looking elsewhere. "I just wanted to put her into place."

"Oh good heavens Farley, even if she hurt me again doesn't mean that you had to hurt her!" Keith said angrily. He was stroking softly Theresa's hair as he was still sending a murderous look at Farley.

Farley sighs and Keith gets up, pointing to his brother to talk to her. Farley goes to lie down and Keith said severely, "I'll go see James and tell him that you and him _cannot_ sleep in the same room. _He'll _sleep with Farley."

When Keith had his back on them Farley whispered to her, "You can always switch places with me when your other uncle will be asleep."

Keith returns to see them as he slapped the back of his brother's head. He glares at him, "Don't I think it is what you're proposing to our niece."

Farley laughed, "Sorry Terri but we have to agree with the pregnant women- I mean pregnant man."

Theresa was laughing at her turn as Keith gave a little kick on his brother's butt as he said nonchalantly, "You're lucky this time that it wasn't hard but next time it won't."

Then he leaves. Farley kissed Theresa on the cheek where he slapped her. She smiled at him; Farley sensed that she was still afraid of him a little. He hugged her, "I'm sorry, sweetie. You know how I am when someone hurts my family."

"Even when granny insulted Uncle Keith?" asked Theresa with watery eyes.

Farley sighs deeply and said, "This is hard to explain… you know how your granny is with homosexuals."

Then they got up and Farley saw in Theresa's eyes that she completely understands him. He smiles at her and they went to join Keith and James.

* * *

><p>Once James and Farley went to sleep Keith said held Theresa's hands as he was worried about her committing suicide- he was worried that she would do it.<p>

"No Uncle Keith," she said as she shook her head. "I won't do it."

Keith closed the door to have some privacy and turns to her seriously, "You know even if I'm pregnant it doesn't mean that I can't read minds. My little lotus, I'm really sorry that I said to you that you deserved to die but I was hurt and angry at your negative words. You know what I mean? I truly didn't mean it."

He continued as he opens the window to let fresh air come in, he turns back to her. "You know that I love you too much to let you do a crazy act. Promise me something: enjoy life. Don't waste it, no matter what happens, don't waste it, don't give up."

"I'll try. _Alright_, I won't give up life." Theresa said quickly after she said "I'll try", fearing what will be her uncle's reaction. He nods and kisses her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Terri. Sleep well." Then he sees her fall asleep. He places his reading glasses on his face and goes to read a book for children, several minutes later he has fallen asleep with the book on his laps.

* * *

><p>Several days later passed since Theresa was reunited with her uncles but now it was time to go. Keith who was caressing his belly realized something, "My little lotus, you didn't show us your graduation pictures."<p>

"Oh that's right! Here they are," Theresa has said as she gave her phone to Keith. Farley placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders. "Except that they're on Facebook."

"It's alright, Terri. We just want to see them." Farley smiled as he and Keith looked at them, Theresa saw there were tears in their eyes. Keith handed her back her phone and said with emotion, "You were gorgeous at your graduation, my little lotus."

Farley continues as he wipes his tears away, "Mind asking you that you have photos on your phone and not just on Facebook?"

"Of course, you want to have some of me?" asked Theresa with a smile.

Farley and Keith both nodded as they smiled. Farley said with tears in his eyes, "Yes and the others too. We'll certainly miss you. At least we have taken some in the days that just passed."

Keith placed wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and said, "We want to show pictures to your cousin of how generous and beautiful you are."

"Oh Uncle Keith, thank you for these kind words…" she went to hug Keith as he returns the hug. He kisses her cheek and said, "Let's get some pictures develop."

Once the pictures were all developed it was really time to go for James and Theresa.

"I… take care, my little lotus. I'm sure that James will take great care of you… _I hope_." Keith said as he was patting his belly gently. He had finished his sentence with a glare at James' direction. James was whistling as he looked elsewhere.

Keith sated on the couch as Theresa did the same. She placed her hands on the side of her uncle's belly and felt Ella changing position, Keith smiled tiredly. He looks down at it and said, "Ella why don't you do a little kick for your cousin?"

Ella did a small kick and they both smiled. Theresa has done a quick kiss on her uncle's belly and got up, Keith kissed Theresa's cheek. Theresa hugged her uncle as she kissed his cheek, she said, "Take care of yourself, I hope you'll have a healthy Ella."

Keith kisses her cheek and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I will. Have a safe return, hope that it won't be too dark for the plane."

"Stop worrying, Uncle Keith. We'll be fine," said Theresa as took a glance at her watch. "We have to go."

She and James were at the door until Farley has done a fake cough, they turn around. Farley said with open arms, "Are you forgetting someone?"

"Oh did I forget you?" asked Theresa with a smile. Keith glared at her, "Theresa, be nice!"

Theresa hugged her uncle tightly as she kisses his cheek, "Take care, Uncle Farley. I'll miss you."

Farley hugs her and kisses the top of her head, "I'll miss you, pumpkin."

Then with that they left, Farley sighs as Keith placed his hands on his shoulders. He said softly, "Oh Farley you know that they had to go. They need to return to the others."

Farley sighs again and turns to him, "If my boss had…"

He was cut short by his brother's murderous look, Keith hated when he brings the subject of his work at home. "Farley, _please_ don't bring…"

"I know Keith but I can't help it," said Farley with frustration as Keith went in his arms, Farley wrapping his arms around his brother. "Even at times _you_ bring the subject."

He continues with anger as he backs away from his brother a little, "_I_ have to be the one who brings money not _you_. If you wouldn't be _pregnant _we would be richer."

Keith gasped as he backed away a little, tears started to form as he bit his bottom lip. He was shielding his belly. "That's why I hate it when we talk about your work. We get into arguments and it's bad for the baby."

"Oh for the… Keith! Leave your daughter out of this. For once let's stop talking about Ella." Farley was still angry, his eyes were purple.

Keith gasped with tears running down his cheeks, before he starts speaking Farley continues. "Let's not forget all you do is going to _appointments_."

Keith's eyes went purple as he screamed, "Y… I just can't believe you said that! What, now you're going to slap me like you did with Theresa? I… hate your job! It makes us in a cat and dog state!"

Farley's eyes went back to normal; his green eyes have softened and watched Keith go in their bedroom. Farley sighs as he joins his brother; he goes to sit down right next to Keith. Farley was stroking Keith's hair as Keith cried; Farley kisses the top of his head. "I'm sorry Keith. Your right, my work is driving us nuts, making us aggressive."

Keith goes to hug Farley gently; he lets Farley rock with delicate. Keith looks up at Farley and said, "Your trying brother, it's not your fault. It's just it's so hard and I'm becoming tired with my pregnancy."

Farley looks at Keith's belly and said, "It's hard to be in my shoes, munchkin. Your uncle Farley will find another job. I can't stand having arguments with mommy."

He caressed it while Keith smiled but then yawned, Farley helps him lay down. Farley went to lie down next to him. Keith cuddled against his brother and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Four months later Ella has arrived and Keith was relaxing while Farley held Ella. Keith looked tiredly at his brother, "Farley, I'm so happy that you're here with me. That you helped me get through this."<p>

Farley bends down a little so that Keith can kiss his cheek, Keith then takes Ella in his arms. She looks at him with those blue eyes, he cooed at her. "Ella, you're going to inherit my side of family that's for sure."

"I will never abandon you like I did with your big sister and big brother," he continues with tears. "Your uncle and I will love and cherish you… forever."

The baby let's out a big yawn and Keith places a pacifier in her mouth. Farley gently takes Ella from Keith's arms which surprised him. Farley said gently, "You need to gain some strength, little brother. Ever since Ella's birth which was five hours ago you didn't rest at all."

Ella quickly fell asleep and Farley smirks at his brother, "And like you always say: I want you to be healthy and full of life."

Keith giggled as he nodded and said, "I'm going to rest when…"

Keith saw his brother looking down at Ella, Farley had tears in his eyes. Keith smiles as he thinks; _it's going to be a great future_.


End file.
